Wieża
Poniższe opowiadanie jest pobocznym opowiadaniem, powiązanym z dłuższą sagą fantasy, stąd tyle dokładnych informacji "historycznych". Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to przeszkadzać w czytaniu :) Jest to również moja pierwsza pasta, którą postanowiłem opublikować. Może się spodoba... Jeśli odzew będzie pozytywny, może ukażą się kolejne części. Drewniany wóz toczył się przez ośnieżone pola, zgrzytając cienko szprychami kół. Zgrzytanie to było jedynym dźwiękiem, rozchodzącym się po tej, wymarłej jakby okolicy. Gwardzista, siedzący w siodle rytmicznym, wyćwiczonym ruchem bicza poganiał co i rusz ospałą szkapę. Nawet on, mimo wieloletniej służby, czuł się nieswojo w tym miejscu. W tej chwili myślał tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej oddać więźniów w ręce strażników Wieży, wymeldować się w koszarach i spieprzać czym prędzej do bezpiecznego miasta. Wieża była jedynym obiektem, wyróżniającym się spośród monotonnej płaszczyzny krajobrazu. Jej czarniawa, groźna sylwetka tchnęła złem i splugawieniem. Woźnica próbował na nią nie patrzeć, odchylając głowę na boki ale nic nie mogło już zmienić losu. Nic nie mogło zmienić tego, że tam właśnie zmierzali. Pierwsze promienie zimowego świtu były chłodne i jakby szkliste. Padając na rozklekotany, drewniany wóz odsłaniały powoli dziwaczne towarzystwo, ściśnięte na ławie za plecami strażnika. Więźniów było sześciu i wypadałoby teraz poświęcić kilka chwil na przedstawienie każdego z nich. Był więc Zwonimir, morderca z wioski Krzenicy. Wedle oficjalnych akt oskarżenia, spisanych przez sąd, zabił on dwadzieścia trzy osoby, pochodzących z pobliskich wsi i miasta Podkowy. Źródła nieoficjalne, wszelakie plotki i szeptania mówiły jednak raczej o liczbie cztero- lub pięciokrotnie wyższej. Zwonimir był bowiem nieuchwytny, zabijał swoje ofiary nocą w odosobnionych miejscach, gdzie mógł przyczaić się jak cień, po czym, jak cień również znikał, gdy tylko nadchodził świt. Było tak aż do dnia, gdy zdradził go krwawy ślad, pozostawiony na jednej ze skórzanych rękawic, których nie zdążył opłukać w rzece... Drugim z więźniów był niejaki Barłuch - prosty chłop ze wsi Hubałówka. Szczycił się on między innymi posiadaniem największej jałówki w okolicy, a także tym, że mógł wypić sześć beczułek wódki za jednym posiedzeniem i wciąż trzymać się na nogach. Był on, jak już wspomniano, prostym człekiem, niezbyt zmyślnym i niezbyt subtelnym. Pewnego dnia wpadł w pijacki szał, gdy jego żona ukryła przed nim butelczynę jego ulubionej gorzały. Barłuch nie zastanawiał się długo lecz wybrał rozwiązanie najprostsze z prostych. Wziął ze stołu tasak i prostym, acz mierzonym uderzeniem rozpłatał czaszkę żony na dwoje. Mówią, że gdy wytrzeźwiał, z rozpaczy sam udał się do miasta i oddał w ręce miejskiej straży. Taki to był prosty typ. Przejdźmy teraz do czwórki pozostałych więźniów, albowiem to właśnie ona, z różnych względów, winna czytelnika interesować najbardziej. Nim jednak przedstawimy głównych bohaterów naszej historii, aby zrozumieć sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli, trzeba zarysować nieco kontekst. Jest rok 1311, a osłabionym królestwem Lachanii wstrząsają co i rusz kolejne bunty i wojny domowe. Po przegraniu w 1283 roku Wojnie Trzech Miast od królestwa odłączyły się Bakotia oraz Kraj Kkinów. Władze utraciła również dynastia Świętopełkowiczów. W 1290 roku władzę objął król Maciej I Lipski, pierwszy z nowej dynastii. Nie zdołał on jednak, mimo wprowadzanych szybko reform opanować sytuacji i u progu nowego stulecia kraj pogrążył się we właściwie nieustającej wojnie domowej. Wiosną roku zeszłego doszło do rebelii ziem zachodnich, zamieszkałych przez rasę Erreki - inteligentnych, człekokształtnych istot, dalece spokrewnionych z rodem psim oraz łaskim. Od swoich kuzynów wzięli aksamitne futro, pokrywające ich ciała, podłużne, zwierzęce oblicza, kształt łap oraz długie, smukłe ogony. Erreki, mający dotychczas w Lachanii status niższy, niż ludzie, czy diabołowie postanowili wykorzystać niespokojne czasy i raz na zawsze zrzucić z karku jarzmo ludzkiego panowania. Wojna jest długa i brutalna. Erreki, mimo swej godnej podziwu waleczności nie mają szans z dobrze wyszkolonymi i wyposażonymi oddziałami króla Macieja I. Można by powiedzieć, że Erreki, którzy zginęli w chwale, na polu bitewnym, mieli w pewien pokrętny sposób szczęście. Tych bowiem, którzy zostali przez wojska królewskie pochwyceni - a byli to głównie dowódcy oddziałów, szpiedzy oraz bezbronni cywile - czekał prawdziwie mroczny los... Los ten stał się, niestety, udziałem naszej czwórki. Lilia była dowódcą oddziału Erreki, który wpadł w zasadzkę w lesie, podczas próby przekroczenia granicy z Wolnymi Miastami. Jej zadaniem było przedostanie się do królestwa Ingorii z poselstwem do króla Toralda III. W jakiś sposób jednak ich plany zostały przewidziane i pokrzyżowane przez żołnierzy lachańskich. Evienn i Zoran byli cywilami. Małżonkowie od piętnastu lat, od dwunastu prowadzili małą karczmę w mieście Podkowy i zarzekali swoją wierność królowi tych ziem. Na nic jednak nie zdały się błagania i szlochy - wojacy Macieja zabrali ich ze sobą. Wreszcie Jovin. Miał osiem lat. Mieszkańcy miasta Tręcin donieśli na niego kwaterującym tam żołnierzom, oskarżając chłopca o przekazywanie sekretnych wiadomości członkom ruchu oporu. Czy była to prawda, czy też nie, wiedział chyba tylko sam Jovin i bogowie nawijscy, ale dla żądnego errekańskiej krwi ludu nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. On również znalazł się na tym samym wozie. Przyszłość całej czwórki rysowała się w barwach tak ciemnych, jak obsydianowo czarne mury Wieży. Przybysze musieli zostać dostrzeżeni z daleka, bowiem zaraz na spotkanie wyszło im dwóch barczystych, milczących strażników, zbrojnych w halabardy. Za nimi dreptał zaś żwawo niski, okrąglutki człowieczek w grubym kożuchu i futrzanej czapie. Pyzata jego twarz zarumieniła się od mrozu, a on sam bez przerwy zacierał pomarszczone, spracowane dłonie. Ów niepozorny, skądinąd sympatyczny z wyglądu mąż zwał się doktor Łabojko. To on zarządzał wszystkim, co działo się w Wieży i to on miał ostateczny wpływ na los więźniów. Ci z nich, którzy mieli choć odrobinę szczęścia, byli przez niego odsyłani do miasta Podkowy, gdzie czekała na nich więzienna cela. Ci zaś, od których bogowie zupełnie już odwrócili swój wzrok, zostawali tutaj, pośrodku niczego, w Wieży. - Dobrego ranka, żołnierzu - powitał z uśmiechem woźnicę, który wstrzymał szkapę i niechętnie wygramolił się z obszernego siodła - Oby wam pomyślność przyświecała! Z tymi słowy ujął w swe dłonie prawicę rozmówcy i potrząsnął nią z wigorem. Następnie, śmiejąc się klepnął wojaka przyjacielsko w ramię. - Przywiozłem sześciu więźniów - rzekł sztywno gwardzista, widocznie niewzruszony wylewnym powitaniem. - Ach, niebiosom niech będą dzięki - ucieszył się Łabojko - Proszę, niech no na nich spojrzę! Drepcząc w dziesięciocalowej warstwie śniegu obszedł wóz i wskoczywszy do środka stanął nad szóstką nieszczęśników. - Dwóch morderców, trzech szpiegów i oficer errekański - wyjaśnił wojak. - Cudownie! - Łabojko zakrzyknął z zachwytem, niczym dziecko cieszące się urodzinowym podarkiem. - Nie jesteśmy szpiegami! - zachrypiał Zoran i padł na kolana, kierując błagalne spojrzenie ku doktorowi - Ja i moja żona od zawsze pozostawaliśmy wierni królowi! Nie macie żadnych dowodów! Doktor zaśmiał się krótko, acz szczerze, jakby usłyszał właśnie wcale niezły dowcip. - Wszyscy tak mówicie... Taaak... W rzeczy samej, wszyscy jesteście identyczni! Nie martw się, przyjacielu, osąd twój sprawiedliwy nadejdzie wkrótce! I kto wie... może uda ci się udowodnić swą niewinność! Ach, szczerze mam nadzieję! Dobrze ci się patrzy z oczu! - Krótko mówiąc, jesteś już martwy - skwitował zimno Zwonimir, nachylając się nad swym towarzyszem - Cóż, miło było poznać! - No dobrze! - rzekł doktor, lustrując wzrokiem całą gromadkę - Hmmm... Niech pomyślę. Ty, ty i ty! Wskazał po kolei dwójkę zbójców i nieszczęsnego karczmarza. - Będziecie czekać w celi na osąd. Wy zaś... - zwrócił się ku pozostałej trójce - Pójdziecie ze mną. Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, errekańskiego karczmarza ogarnął jakiś szał rozpaczliwy i krzycząc coś płaczliwie w swoim języku, rzucił się doktorowi pod nogi i próbując obalić go na ziemię. Związane za plecami ręce przeszkodziły mu jednak w utrzymaniu równowagi, więc runął jedynie na dno wozu, trzepocząc się jak ryba, wyjęta z wody. Ten żałosny spektakl zakończył jeden ze strażników Wieży, który podszedł do wozu i drzewcem broni wymierzył cios w potylicę więźnia. Ten, ogłuszony, znieruchomiał i odtąd wydawał z siebie już jedynie słabe pojękiwania. - Proszę, nie bij go za mocno - zmartwił się doktor Łabojko - Szkoda by było, byś uszkodził takiego ładnego młodzieńca... Hmm... Zabierz go do celi, niech trochę ochłonie przed przesłuchaniem. Strażnik skinął głową i chwyciwszy nieprzytomnego karczmarza za skórę na karku, powlókł się oblodzoną ścieżką ku Wieży. - No dobrze - doktor w mig odzyskał rezon - My też już musimy iść! Słońce w swej wędrówce po nieboskłonie zbliżało się już powoli do zenitu, gdy nasi bohaterowie wkroczyli w mury Wieży. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kto ją zbudował, ani jakie było jej pierwotne przeznaczenie. Wieść gminna niesie, że pod wieżą znajdowała się sieć podziemnych korytarzy, wykorzystywanych czasie Wojny Trzech Miast przez lachańskich gońców do przenoszenia wiadomości między armiami. Sama budowla jednak pamiętała czasy o wiele dawniejsze. Niektórzy wierzą, że zbudował ją setki lat temu pewien czarodziej. Inni twierdzą, że Wieża była w istocie siedzibą jednego z niezależnych książąt lachańskich na długo przed ostatecznym zjednoczeniem kraju. Dywagacje na ten temat nie mają jednak większego sensu, dlatego opiszmy jedynie pokrótce najnowszą historię tej tajemniczej budowli. Niedługo po Wojnie Trzech Miast do Wieży wprowadziło się czterech mądrych ludzi, wychowanków słynnego Uniwersytetu Radziejowickiego. Łączył ich młodzieńczy zapał do studiowania nauk wszelakich, dzieliły wszak poglądy na sprawy zawodowe. W wyniku rozlicznych sprzeczek i utarczek, jeden z naukowców opuścił Wieżę i prowadził odtąd swoje badania w samotności. Trzech pozostałych zawarło porozumienie, na mocy którego powstał Pakt Światłości. Poprzysięgli oni dążyć za wszelką cenę do naukowego poznania, odrzucając przy tym wszelkie obowiązujące reguły prawa, czy szeroko pojętej etyki. Z tego też powodu przyszło im działać w ukryciu przeszło dwanaście lat. Spisali w tym czasie wiele opasłych tomiszczy, wypełnionych wiedzą z zakresu czarodziejstwa, techniki, a przede wszystkim - biologii i medycyny. Publikacja ich przyniosłaby trójce badaczy chwałę i bogactwo, zawierały bowiem wiele przełomowych tez i odkryć - a mimo to w większości pozostawały one ukryte w ich tajnych archiwach. Były bowiem spisane krwią... Członkowie Paktu Światłości nie przestrzegali, jak już powiedziano, żadnych zasad... I nie cofali się przed niczym, by zdobyć wiedzę... Gdy na tron wstąpił Maciej I, nastąpił przełom. Nikt nie wie, jakim sposobem, ale nowy król uzyskał informacje o istnieniu tajnej organizacji. Początkowo zamierzał wtrącić ich do więzienia, gdy jednak pochwyceni przez królewskie oddziały naukowcy przybyli na dwór królewski, w ciągu jednej nocy władca zmienił nagle zdanie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czym członkowie Paktu go przekonali, ale już następnego dnia zostali oni zwolnieni z celi więziennej, a niedługo potem król wydał oficjalne pismo, w którym ogłosił, iż obejmuje osobistą opiekę nad badaniami, prowadzonymi przez trójkę naukowców. Co więcej - poprzez kilka kolejnych dekretów, wydanych w przeciągu ledwie miesiąca, uczyniono z Paktu Światłości nieomal państwową instytucję. Jedynym warunkiem była "wierność państwu lachańskiemu" oraz przekazywanie wszystkich wyników badań Bibliotece Królewskiej w Podkowach. Kilka lat później organizacja rozrosła się do ponad pięćdziesięciu członków, posiadających bazy badawcze w całym kraju. W Wieży pozostali jedynie trzej "ojcowie założyciele" - doktor Szęgwa, doktor Gałkiewicz oraz doktor Łabojko, przy czym ten ostatni sprawował niejako pieczę nad całym miejscem. Sama Wieża składała się z pięciu pięter, a na każdym z nich co innego się znajdowało. Na parterze znajdowała się niewielka stróżówka, w której urzędowało czterech wojaków, a także coś w rodzaju izby meldunkowej. Tutaj właśnie więźniowie otrzymywali rejestry - skórzane paski, zapinane na szyi, do których przytwierdzano miedzianą tabliczkę z numerkiem. W tej chwili oficjalnie przestawali oni istnieć dla prawa i społeczeństwa. Ich imiona, historie, uczucia nie były już ważne. Stawali się jedynie numerkami, wygrawerowanymi na miedzianej płytce. - Witejcie u domu - powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem strażnik o czarnej, krzaczastej brodzie, zapinając rejestr na szyi Evienn. Miał silny siedmiogrodzki akcent i śmierdział cebulą - Panienka pazwoli... - Dotknij jej nie tam, gdzie trzeba - przerwała mu nagle Lilia, patrząc strażnikowi prosto w ogorzałą twarz - A wydłubię ci oczęta... Nie żartuję... Strażnik spojrzał na nią, jakby zaskoczony, po czym ryknął śmiechem. - A to dobre! - zarechotał, zionąc mieszanką zapachów na wpół przetrawionej południowej kuchni - Słyszałeś, Dima? Wydłubi mi oczięta! Ha, ha! Na te słowa podniósł się inny strażnik, łysy drab z blizną, przechodzącą za lewym uchem. - Słyszałem - mruknął, po czym podszedł do Lilii i popatrzył na nią jakoś tak smutno - Nie rozumiecie jeszcze, gdzie się znajdujecie? Tutaj bohaterstwo na nic wam się nie zda... Hmm... Pozwolicie, że zapnę rejestrację... - Za kogo wy się uważacie? - warknęła Lilia. - Panienko - Dima znów skierował na nią ten swój smutny wzrok - Panienka nic nie rozumie... Trzeci ze strażników właśnie skończył zapinać pasek na szyi Jovina. Chłopiec wiercił się, kopał i krzyczał, aż go musiało dwóch innych przytrzymywać, a i tak mężczyzna wyszedł z tego z podbitym okiem. Następnie całą trójkę poprowadzono na wyższe piętra. Na piętrze pierwszym znajdowała się tak zwana Sala Osądu. Jeśli kto do niej trafił, znaczyło to, że miał jeszcze cień szansy na uwolnienie. Tutaj trafić mieli Zoran, Zwonimir i Barłuch. Tutaj nie trafili Lilia, Evienn oraz Jovin... Drugie piętro zajmowały cele. Były one niewielkie, znajdowało się w nich jedynie łóżko oraz kubeł zimnej wody, ale doktor Łabojko dbał o to, aby utrzymywać w nich czystość i sterylność. Póki żyli, więźniowie należeli do niego i tylko do niego. Nie zamierzał dzielić się z robactwem, nie chciał też aby się rozchorowali, to bowiem mogło ograniczyć ich użyteczność... Na trzecim piętrze znajdowała się Sala Spowiedzi. Tutaj trafiali ci, którym doktor miał do zadania kilka pytań. Czasami udawało mu się uzyskać odpowiedź. Czasami nie. Czasami więzień wytrzymywał "rozmowę". Czasami nie... Na czwartym, ostatnim piętrze znajdowała się Sala Doświadczalna. Tutaj trafiali ci, do których doktor nie miał już żadnych pytań. Tych więźniów strażnicy nazywali pieszczotliwie "mięsem". Doktor wolał inne określenie. Mówił na nich "moi dzielni pacjenci"... Resztę nocy cała szóstka spędziła w celach. Jovin, zmęczony płaczem i wierzganiem, zasnął natychmiast na twardej pryczy. Barłuch padł w klęczki i gorąco modlił się do bóstw o przebaczenie. Zwonimir usiadł pod ścianą i gwizdał wesoło przez zęby, jakby go ta cała sytuacja w ogóle nie dotyczyła. Trudno powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście był aż tak wyprany z emocji, czy też była to tylko maska. Evienn płakała. Lilia próbowała z początku obmyślić plan ucieczki, szybko jednak ogarnęło ją wszędobylskie uczucie beznadziei i po prostu leżała w otępieniu na łóżku. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co czeka ich rano. I to wystarczyło, by zasiać w ich umysłach ziarno paraliżującego obłędu. Obłędu, który w trakcie długich, chłodnych godzin nocnych trawił i mącił ich umysły. Bali się nieznanego - a strach przed nieznanym to najgorszy rodzaj strachu...